


The Guide: Myna: Near Item Shop Corbis

by moody_trans_detective



Series: Rogueass Galaxy [46]
Category: Rogue Galaxy
Genre: Failed Seduction, Gen, Groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective
Summary: Kisala tries to get a mine ID card and revenge sex at the same time.
Series: Rogueass Galaxy [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956043
Kudos: 1





	The Guide: Myna: Near Item Shop Corbis

Jaster hadn’t been wrong about his aim. Kisala was irritated with him—he’d had plenty to drink and still acted disinterested. That couldn’t be. He _had_ to find her appealing. When they’d first spoken on the Dorgenark, he’d gotten hard by just standing near her. That kind of attraction didn’t just go away. And if he’d buried it, she could dig it up. And she was either going to dig it up, or she was going to fuck someone else trying.

Because Lilika had to know what it felt like. To be stuck waiting for someone, alone and bored and finally realizing how much you should say when you next see her again, only to find she hadn’t even waited one day. Kisala had wanted Lilika to come back from Zerard wanting to mend the tension between them, the way they still slept so far apart. Had wanted her to confess _need_. But Lilika had done the opposite. She’d confessed she’d slept with someone else.

And now Kisala wanted it to be fair. She wanted it _even_. Lilika was so arrogant, so arousingly arrogant, and Kisala wanted—needed—to do something about it. So she’d show her. A card for a card—Lilika had screwed someone for a keycard; Kisala would do it for a mining card.

Unless Jaster could be persuaded to duck down an alley first. But whenever Kisala got near him he shot her looks of suspicion.

“It’s not like I can rape you,” she muttered.

He sighed. He must have heard her. She didn’t care.

“When are we going to get there?” he asked.

Deego shrugged a shoulder.

“Don’t talk much, do you?” asked Kisala. Maybe, separated from Angela, Deego would be interested. Kisala had heard about Quan men, their dicks were practically sex toys. She couldn’t remember why, though. But she was willing to find out, if only to have done something Lilika could at least think of as obscene.

“He doesn’t need to talk much,” said Jaster.

“That was mean.” Kisala frowned at him. “You’re mean when you drink, Jaster.”

“ _That_ was mean?” He rolled his eyes. “Do you have any idea how I feel about Longardian military?”

“I do not deserve words,” said Deego.

“Please. You’re worthy.” Kisala moved closer, put a hand on the side of his arm, having to reach up to do so. “It’s probably been a long time since someone’s touched you kindly, too.”

Deego breathed out but didn’t brush her hand off.

“I want to touch you, Deego. I want to make you feel worthy.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, and pulled away from her.

Kisala blinked. A pack of frogmen appeared. She pulled out her blades, still annoyed with Jaster, who scored a series of terrible hits that didn’t do much damage, and several more that missed their targets completely. Deego wasn’t much better, probably also because of drinking. He was slow, and his windup was long. So she had to carry their group _and_ work on convincing one of them to whip out dick. She had to do everything.

“What?” asked Jaster as he wiped his sword, catching the expression on her face.

“What was the point of drinking so much? Now you can’t fight.”

“Are…are you serious? You insisted.”

“I thought you’d let them wear off,” said Kisala. She’d thought he’d burn them off on her. “But you had to get going right away. And now I have to make up for your poor fighting.”

Jaster stared at her.

“We should keep moving,” said Deego. “Morarty presence is heavy along this street.”

Jaster shot him a look that went beyond irritation. He really didn’t like this guy. But he was following where Deego led, and Kisala decided she’d try her luck with Corbis. She was too pissed at Jaster right now to really work on him, and Deego seemed unreachable.

The shop was dimly lit, probably to conceal the layers of oily dust and grime on the potions bottles. The merchandise here was gross, poor quality and overpriced. Kisala shuddered to think how hygienic Corbis would be if keeping the place clean and properly stocked was this much an issue. Jaster and Deego, however, browsed like there was nothing amiss. Men could overlook the filthiest things.

Kisala went up to the counter. Corbis was whatever that asshole Jupis was, which immediately made her dislike the shopkeeper. Another thing not in Jaster’s favor—Jupis had shown up on the Dorgenark following his trek through the Starship Factory, and her papa had gone along with it. A hacker could be handy, he’d thought. Jupis had said four sentences to her, all harassing, one with a slur. Kisala would have punched him if her papa hadn’t been sitting there. He never liked seeing her fight.

Still, she needed a mining ID card, and she was now so wound up from trying to get sex and thinking about sex and Lilika that she was actually horny. Kisala leaned on the counter, smiling. Maybe Corbis was good in bed after all. At the very least, _she_ knew how to get herself off, so she could handle that if the shop owner failed to perform there.

“So,” she said, and traced little loops on the counter with her fingertip. “I heard you sell mining ID cards here.”

“That’s right,” said Corbis, unblinking.

“How much?”

“1,500 zehn.”

“So much?”

“I don’t haggle.”

Kisala leaned closer, tried to make her breasts more enticing. Lilika seemed to do it naturally. Kisala had to work at it—she was too used to trying _not_ to get ogled.

“Maybe you’d accept….other payment?”

Corbis stared at her.

“Such as?”

“You know.” She smiled as seductively as she could manage. “ _Other_ payment.”

“Kisala, what are you doing?” asked Jaster, walking up.

“I’m getting us an ID card,” she said, waving him away.

His eyes flicked back and forth between her and a still-clueless-looking Corbis. He sighed, but he left her to it.

“What is your other payment?” asked Corbis.

“Do you have a back room?”

“You can show me here, you know.”

“No, I—do you understand what I’m offering?” Kisala was even more irritated now. How did Jaster make this look so easy? He could pick up people no problem. So maybe Kisala wasn’t used to it, but she was young and cute and willing and she figured that should be enough.

Corbis still hadn’t blinked.

“I’m afraid not.”

Kisala glanced around the shop once, then reached out.

“Give me your hand.”

Corbis did so. Kisala pulled it to her, slid it under her top. Corbis squeezed her breast once, like handling merchandise, like picking out a ripe sanchez fruit.

“Does human milk fetch a good price?”

“What? No!” Kisala ripped the merchant’s hand away. She was disgusted. “I’m not offering you a glass of milk! That’s disgusting.” She almost didn’t even want to sleep with Corbis at this point. It was time to be blunt. “I’m offering you sex.”

Corbis stared at her.

“Sex! You know, we get naked, you enter me with whatever genitalia you have, or I can suck on you, or—”

“A mine ID card sells for 1,500 zehn,” said Corbis.

“I can’t believe this.”

Corbis shrugged.

“I’m not really into sex, you know.”

Kisala stared at the merchant. She’d just spent ten minutes trying to pick up someone entirely disinterested. She remembered the expression on Jaster’s face, his sigh. He must’ve figured it out. She gritted her teeth. He could pay for the damned ID card then.

“Sorry for wasting your time,” she said, as sweetly as she could manage, and stalked over to Jaster. “You could have said something!”

He cringed.

“I didn’t think you wante—”

“Go buy us a mine ID card.”

“All right.” He shrugged, turned, hesitated. “Uh…a tip? Your spine was too straight and stiff. You want to look confident, not like you’re a soldier. And if you want help with the angle of your hips—”

“ _Jaster_.”

He slunk off to buy the ID card.


End file.
